


Run Red

by leftmywingshome



Series: Pretty, Dirty Words [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Smut Week 2018, F/M, Light Bondage, Red Riding Hood Elements, Romance, Smut, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftmywingshome/pseuds/leftmywingshome
Summary: He’s on the hunt and she’s the prey.





	Run Red

**Author's Note:**

> **This is Tuesday’s Bethyl Smut Week prompt, Hunt. I’m a little late... I don’t think anyone will complain! Thank you for reading my other smut fics and for all the awesome reviews! I appreciate it and all of you! This takes place in the HIAAP universe.**

 

Beth runs through the trees. The basket she’s got hooked over her arms bounces off her hip. The thud of her white converse on the leaf-carpeted path matches the rhythm of her pounding heart. She’s heard the rumors, there’s a wolf running wild in these woods.

 

She didn’t take them seriously because she didn’t need to. She already knows they’re true.

 

Now there’s a wolf running after her.

 

Maybe she’s tempting fate by wearing the red dress, maybe she’s tempting him because there’s something intriguing about him like this, out here. And she can’t seem to heed the warnings.

 

His eyes are a steely blue, she’s seen them and they see everything. They touch her, invisible fingers, brush her cheek, tangle in her hair as she runs... breaking the cardinal rule and leaving the path. 

 

Lost and disoriented, she searches for a familiar landmark and trips over a fallen branch. Blood blooms from a scrape on her knee. She wonders briefly if he can smell her blood. Or something else.

 

The air around her is dense, thick with the smell of smoke and the skin on the back of her neck prickles. Even if she’d been paying attention she wouldn’t have heard him. She never does. He comes up on her out of nowhere and takes her breath away.

 

“Shouldn’ a left the path girl.” His voice makes her blood hum. It’s rough and smooth all at the same time.

 

“I, I didn’t mean to. I’m trying to get home,” Beth whispers stressing the word home, making it clear she’s frightened.

 

“Whatcha got in that basket? Somethin’ sweet, somethin’...” She can feel the heat coming off of him as moves in close to her and reaches into her basket. The hiss of his breath being forced out of his clenched teeth stirs the wisps of hair at her temple. Glancing down at his hands she sees he’s turning the coil of rope over and over.

 

She freezes as he leans in close, close enough for her to feel the scruff on his cheek as his lips find her ear.

 

“What the hell is this?” he growls shaking the rope out in front of her. “Think yer gonna tie me up? Take me home and make me yer pet? Ain’t how this story goes darlin.”

 

“It’s not… I was taking it home for…” 

 

“Run.” 

 

“Wh.. what?” This is different. She never runs. He finds her and takes her and then... 

 

“Run, go on run… take yer basket and yer pretty red dress and run.” It’s no longer a growl but something much more menacing and every nerve in her body is responding to it. If she runs he’s gonna chase her.

 

Beth runs. And the wolf gives chase.

 

The path is long gone and it’s all she can do not to trip again as she ducks under low branches and dodges barbed brambles. She’s clumsy though and if he can manage to take down a deer, so nimble and quick, he’ll be on her in no time.

 

She’s been paying attention and all this time she’s been running he’s been right behind her his footfalls echoing hers. So the absence of that echo stops her in her tracks and she looks around. He’s gone. She makes a full circle just to be sure. 

 

She also lets her guard down and this is what he was waiting for. This is where she made her mistake.

 

He comes at her from behind, wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his chest. Whimpering she half-heartedly tries to twist out of his grasp but her attempt is feeble at best. Because this is how it’s supposed to go. 

 

“Ya didn’t run fast enough… now yer mine.” Pushing her forward he walks her towards a copse of trees. He keeps her close enough so that as they walk she can feel him, feel what this is doing to him this game of cat and mouse.

 

Guiding her towards the nearest tree, he forces her body against it and traps her there between the rough bark and his hardness. Nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck he breathes in deeply. And sinks his teeth into the tight muscle there. A soft moan emanates from the place deep inside of her that craves this. He bites but Beth never bleeds. The marks he leaves will fade eventually.

 

“I gotcha now sweet little red.” He reaches for the rope that's shoved in the pocket of his leather jacket. Shivering she presses back into him as he takes one wrist and then the other and gently winds the rope around them in an infinity pattern. Her heart is racing as he takes the ends of the rope that are left hanging and secures them around a bough in front of her. 

 

He faces her, makes eye contact and reaches out to her, runs a calloused finger across her lips.

 

“Ya good? Ain’t gonna try and do anything foolish?” Behind the smirk, the question is there in his eyes and it’s easy enough to bite her lip, implore him with her own eyes and softly utter,

 

“You aren’t gonna hurt me are you?” Her eyes follow his hands as he unbuttons his jeans, yanks on the zipper pulling it down. He hesitates and raises his eyes to hers.

 

“Shoulda listened when they told ya ta stay away from the woods.” His jeans are open in the front and he leaves them as he takes a couple of steps towards her. Pale skin and dark hair.

 

“I wanted..” This.

 

“I know what ya want,” he says huskily stepping behind her and sliding his hands over her hips and down her thighs. They disappear under the hem of her red dress, sandpaper on silk and his fingers dig into the soft flesh of her inner thighs easing them apart and sliding her panties down. “Know exactly what ya want,” he whispers as he runs his hand back up her thigh, slips his fingers between her soft folds, circling her clit, making her shudder and fall forward against the tree.

 

Beth hears the rustle of his jeans and she imagines he’s pushing them down enough to pull out his cock. The soft fabric of her dress slides up her back and he leans into her rubbing himself against her, fondling the cheeks of her ass. Nudging her legs apart he thrusts his cock between them grazing her swollen clit but not entering her. A groan escapes her lips before she can swallow it back and he thrusts harder until he’s got her pinned against the tree.

 

“Tell me what ya want girl… tell me now ‘fore I untie ya and make ya run some more,” his voice is husky with need. 

 

“I want.. I..” His hand is on the ropes around her wrist. Whimpering she shakes her head. There’s no way she can run, not now, not like this. 

 

“Say it.”

 

“I want you to fuck me, I want your cock inside of me... I want it.. please.” His soft chuckle against her temple means she did good. 

 

Begging. Running. He’s changed the rules.

 

“That’s right… I think ya like it, coming out here acting all sweet an innocent, a fuckin’ basket full of rope… Uh huh."  His voice is strained and she knows he's stroking himself, making it harder. "But I like ya so I’m gonna give ya what ya want little red.” Grabbing her hips and pulling them back she feels the head of his cock at her entrance. He’s gentle as he eases into her and slides his hands up over her ribs and cups her breasts, pinches her nipples through the thin fabric. Pulling out just a bit, he slams back into her forcing all the air out of her lungs. His thrusts are coming faster and faster now and her cheek burns a little where it’s pressed against the tree. 

 

“Shouldn’t come out here inta the woods,” he rasps. “Ain’t safe… fuck... “ Growling he wraps an arm around her waist and with his other hand, braces himself against the tree. “Better get yer hand down there and play with yerself.. com’on, can’t come til you do girl... “ This is when she likes it best when he’s on the brink of losing control when the tables have turned slightly and she's almost got the upper hand.

 

Almost.

 

Her fingers and his cock and the dirty words he’s whispering in her ear take that little bit of power away and she’s at his mercy. His hands and the rope are the only things holding her up. His teeth are on her neck again and her moans escalate into frenzied screams as her pussy clenches around him, her entire body is one delicious spasm.

 

“Fuck…” There’s no finesse only animalistic thrusting and pumping as he lets himself go and follows her over that edge. His body stiffens and he groans leaning into her, steadying himself against her and the tree.

 

For a couple of minutes, all she can hear is her heart pounding in her ears and his ragged breathing. They’re both clinging to the tree until the woods come back into focus. She shudders as he backs away. She hears the snick of his zipper and startles when she feels his hands on her hips again. He slides them up over her arms and works the rope at her wrists, untying it and releasing her arms. 

 

“Wait here, five minutes then head ta yer right, path’s just past the fallen log. Got it?” His voice is low and rough but lacks the surly tone from earlier. She feels the brush of his lips against her neck and then he’s gone.

 

Her panties are still around her ankles and she kicks them off and drops them in the basket with the rope he wound up. She waits for what she figures has to have been five minutes and then she follows his directions and finds the path that she lost so easily earlier. 

 

It felt like she was lost out there in the woods, far away from anything and everyone, except him. But she’s barely been walking a few minutes when she realizes where she is, how close to home. Tomorrow she'll be bruised and ache in all kinds of places nice girls shouldn't ache. Climbing the stairs to the apartment she lets herself in and tosses the basket on the couch. 

 

The water’s running in the kitchen and something smells delicious. Tiptoeing she tries to be sneaky, tries to be the hunter and not the hunted, but he hears her with those big ears. Her wolf. Long hair and scruffy face, he looks her over with those steely blue eyes. 

 

“Got a scrape on yer face,” he says stirring a pot of soup. Tomato. Her favorite.

 

“Yeah… I guess I should stay out of the woods.” Moving behind the counter she slides into his arms. 

 

“Ain’t safe out there,” he murmurs into her hair.

 

“I know.” His kiss is gentle but he nips at her bottom lip catching it between his teeth. And she knows she’ll do it again. Put on her dress, take her basket and get lost in the woods.

 

_ ~fin _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **The trope has been used over and over.. I know. But I wanted to put my own spin on it! It’s always been my favorite fairy tale. My grandma didn’t tell it quite like this though!**


End file.
